Yori's folly
by I am not here or am I
Summary: Yori learns something about Kim and Ron that drives her over the edge. Yori will go to any lengths to get what she wants. Tentacles con/non con. M
1. Chapter 1 Yori

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

Yori walked down the bridge that led to town. She came to town to collect supplies and maybe get some of her vice, ice cream! She almost walked past a news stand when a headline caught her attention.

**"What the fuck!" **screamed Yori.

Possible weds longtime friend, now Stoppable.

Yori was pissed beyond reason. She wanted Ron for herself and to make matters worse they never even invited her to the wedding. Ron would have invited her but Kim, oh that whore, she most definitely would not, and she was going to make that red bitch whore pay for this slight.

**Several hours later.**

Yori was drawing strange symbols on the in blood. When her fingers were dry she would dip them in the neck wound of the dead male she was using. To access the powers she needed. She had to use virgin blood to create a gate, and it did not say what sex. After she finished writing the door she began to chant until a hole appeared in the wall which she then entered.

_"Who dare enter out domain!"_ demanded a chorus of voices.

"I come seeking power, I want a man but the man I want belongs to another" said Yori.

_"Why should we help you?" _asked the voices.

Yori removed the sash on her Kimono letting it pool at her feet.

"Because I know through sex you gain power and I will pay with sex" said Yori.

A tentacle draped its self over her shoulder, the tip circling one of her taut peaks.

_"Interesting" _said the voices.

"I'll leave out the binding so long as I get the one I want" said Yori.

_"You would give me free reign?" _asked the voices.

"To do as you see fit" said Yori.

_"Deal!"_ said the voices.

A tentacle reached down stopping at her mouth while another stopped at her pussy. Yori opened her mouth and spread her legs allowing the tentacles entry. Yori hand guided the mouth tentacle, sucking in it while rubbing it with her hand. The other tentacle pumped into her body moving with controlled speed and thrust. Soon Yori was coated in tentacle slime.

**Sometime later.**

Kim was asleep in her unaware as a tentacle emerged from the shadows. It moved to take her when her hand shot out grabbing the tentacle. As soon as Kim's hand made contact the tentacle froze then shattered into nothing.

'Cuddle Buddies are awesome!" moaned Kim in her sleep.

_"It would appear that she is far more than an average lucky female" _said one voice.

_"We need more power in order to take her" _said a second voice.

_"We do have free reign!" _said the third.


	2. Chapter 2 Bonnie

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

Bonnie was in the girls locker room taking a shower after cheer practice. Bonnie's blood was still pumping after all that physical activity, that and she liked watching other girls jump around in belly shirts and mini skirts. She lowered her hand to please herself when she heard something. To better hear Bonnie turned off the water. She was about to wrap a towel around herself when she heard the noise again. This time looked down to see the drains rattling.

"What the fuck?" said Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't bother to get any closer as the covers exploded off. Bonnie watched as tentacles emerged from down turned tail and ran but a tentacle grabbed her heal making her fall to the ground.

"This is Kim's fault, I just know it" said Bonnie.

With her mouth open a tentacle entered taking the once vacant space. With her legs open wide a second slimy tentacle plunged into her women hood. Bonnie tried to pull the tentacles out but due to the slime they slid right through as the tentacles traversed her body. Bonnie exploded with orgasmic fury unable to stay awake.

"Good we have increased our supply of power" said the first voice.

"Still this meager power is not enough to best Kim Possible" said a second.

"I sense two far stronger but in order to collect them we need more power" said the third.

"Good thing this world is ripe for the plucking" said the first.


End file.
